Happy Birthday Naruto
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Naruto esta de cumpleaños, pero para él no es nada significativo, ya que apesar de que todo Konoha lo acepta ahora, aun así una parte de él se solo. Además Hinata ha estado muy distante de él desde aquella confesión ¡One-Shot! mal summary xd


"_Happy Birthday Naruto-Kun"_

Era un diez de octubre por la mañana, un chico rubio paseaba por los alrededores de Konoha con destino a Ichikaru, ya que estaba muy deseoso de probar su plato favorito.

Al doblar en la esquina, pudo percatarse que unos pasos lo seguían, antes de precipitarse y lanzar un kunai, como lo hubiera hecho otro, volteó a gran velocidad, al no ver nada, solo suspiro ya que sabía de quien se trataba:

-Konohamaru no te escondas, ya se que estas allí, yo siempre me escondía en la muralla cuando era pequeño-Rió Naruto acercándose a aquel muro que le traía recuerdos-

-Sabía que me descubrirías-Sonrió- Solo Naruto-Oniichan podría saberlo ¿No?-

-Eso creo, dattebayo. En fin, no puedo entrenar ahora, porque quiero tomarme un descanso-

-No he venido por eso-Esbozó una sonrisa y extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño regalo- Feliz cumpleaños…-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué día es hoy?-

-Diez de octubre… ¿Has olvidado tu propio cumpleaños?-Rió

-Creo que sí, dattebayo- Sonrió y recibió el regalo- Gracias… ¿Qué es?-Lo abrió y pudo ver un monedero en forma de Rana de color mostaza- Pero si aun tengo a Rana-Chan-La sacó de su bolsillo con un poco de dificultad ya que estaba muy gastada-

-Pero ella ya no sirve, esta muy vieja-

-mmm creo que tienes razón-

-Bueno, debo irme ahora, tengo entrenamiento con los demás, que no pudieron venir por que tenían cosas que hacer, pero igual te mandaron saludos. Nos vemos-

Konohamaru desapareció en menos de cinco segundos ya que corría realmente rápido. Mientras que Naruto entró al Ichikaru a servirse un Ramen, estaba sorprendido que hoy fuera diez de octubre, algo que extrañamente no había notado. O talvez era que le daba igual cumplir un año más, ya que estaba acostumbrado ha ignorar esa fecha.

Después de haber comido su plato favorito, no sabía que hacer, ya que justo aquel día muchos estarían ocupados, Sakura debía ayudar a Tsunade en la oficina, Kakashi estaba en una misión, había perdido a Jiraiya y Sasuke se había vuelto loco, ahora era su único propósito como Ninja era destruir konoha y volverse mas fuerte.

A pesar que ahora las cosas marcharan mejor, ya que Konoha ya no estaba en guerra y además de ello ya no se sentía odiado por todos, porque ahora era el "Héroe" a quien todos respetaban, seguía sintiendo un vacío en su interior.

Cada vez que recordaba aquella batalla con Peint, su cabeza volvía a recordar aquella confesión que no había podido responder "Porque yo te amo Naruto-Kun" esas palabras sonaban como eco en sus oídos. Se sentía un tonto por no haberle respondido nada a la dueña de aquellos ojos perla y cabello azulado, quien extrañamente lo evitaba constantemente. Y que cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, ella mostraba un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y luego se marchaba con tristeza.

Sin pensarlo, decidió ir hacía el campo de entrenamiento, ya que después de todo se sentía cómodo allí. Aquel lugar era el único cómplice de todas sus tristezas y alegrías.

Al llegar, sus ojos visualizaron aquel tronco donde Kakashi lo había amarrado. Sonrió nostálgicamente y se sentó bajo él "Pensar que aquí comenzó todo, dattebayo" Susurro nostálgico.

Su mente viajo al pasado, recordando todas sus experiencias en aquellas áreas verdes, donde había entrenado con su grupo, donde había discutido con Sasuke, donde se reía con Ero-Senin, donde jugaba con Konohamaru, y donde había ocurrido gran parte de su vida.

De repente, sintió como una rama se rompía, rápidamente se puso se pie y sacó un kunai de su bolsillo "¿Quién es?" Grito.

Detrás de un árbol salió aquella persona en quien tanto pensaba, le sorprendía verla allí:

-Hinata… ¿Qué hacías allí?-Murmuro sonrojado, mientras ella se acercaba-

-Etto…yo, lo siento por asustarte Naruto-Kun-

-No te preocupes-

-He venido porque…-Sacó su mochila de misiones que llevaba en la espalda- Te he traído algo- De unos de los bolsillos sacó un paquete morado con una cinta roja- Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-Kun-

-"¿Lo ha recordado? ¿Cómo sabía que yo estaría aquí?"-Pensó- "Es verdad, ella…me lo dijo aquel día"-

-Etto…si no lo quieres, lo siento, no debí molestarte- Se sonrojo, había estado evitándolo constantemente porque le daba vergüenza saber que ahora el estaba enterado de todos sus sentimientos. Y al mismo tiempo temía oír su respuesta, que sería "No correspondido"- Yo…mejor me voy- Volteó para caminar-

-Espera, yo no he dicho eso-Tomo su muñeca, haciéndola girar hacía él- De verdad, si lo quiero-Sonrió- Solo me había sorprendido que lo recordaras y eso me alegra-

-Ten…-Se lo entrego

-Thank You- Le dedico una sonrisa y la miro a los ojos

-No es nada…-Desvió la mirada sonrojada

Al abrirlo se encontró con una bolsita con chocolates y además habían unos guantes rojos "Como esta comenzando a hacer frío, pensé que talvez te harían falta, así que los hice yo misma" Susurro Hinata. Naruto se dejo el paquete en el suelo con cuidado y la estrelló en su pecho, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara demasiado y sintiera su corazón palpitar desesperadamente:

-Naruto-Kun…-

-Hinata, es el mejor regalo que me han dado-Sonrió

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, porque lo haz hecho tu misma…Thank You dattebayo-

-Me alegro que te haya gustado…-

-Hinata…una pregunta ¿Por qué has estado tan distanciada de mí? Este último tiempo lo he notado-

-Etto eso es porque…bueno…por lo que hice aquel día-

-mmm ¿Te arrepientes?- La miro seriamente

-¿Eh? No, en lo absoluto- Sus ojos se mostraron nostálgicos- Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que sigo sintiendo-

-Yo tampoco…-

-¿Tú tampoco? ¿De que hablas Naruto-Kun?-

-Que no me arrepiento de mis sentimientos…-

-"No estará hablando de… ¿Sakura?"-Pensó triste- "Talvez esta buscando la forma de rechazarme sin herir mis sentimientos. Bueno yo sabía que en cualquier momento esto iba a pasar"-

-Te amo Hinata-

-No puedo creerlo…-Susurro sonrojándose mas

Sus manos calidas tocaron su rostro con suavidad, sin dejar de observar sus ojos perlados, se acerco aun más "Si aun no puedes creerlo, te lo diré otra vez Te amo" ambos cerraron sus ojos y se besaron apasionadamente en aquel campo de entrenamiento donde había ocurrido todo.

Al llegar la noche, la pareja camino por las calles oscuras de Konoha tomados de la mano, Naruto creía que hasta ahora había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, sin embargo la noche aun no terminaba.

De la nada, Konohamaru apareció frente a ellos con una enorme sonrisa:

-Konohamaru ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el rubio

-He venido a buscarte…pero veo que estas ocupado-Rió

-Pues si, estoy ocupado-

-mmm Aun así tendrán que acompañarme-

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?-

-A la academia-

-¿Por qué a la Academia? Es muy tarde, no creo que este abierta-

-Si lo esta, ahora solo síganme-

El rubio confundido camino con Hinata hacía la academia, esperando saber de que se trataba todo esto, si planeaba jugarles una broma no lo perdonaría.

Al entrar en una de las salas de la academia, Naruto avanzó primero para que a Hinata no le pasara nada en caso de que fuese una broma, entonces vio las luces apagadas "Me has engañado, aquí no hay nadie…¿Para que nos traes a un lugar así?".

En ese momento las luces se prendieron y unas voces gritaron "Sorpresa" al mirar hacía todos lados, el rubio quedó realmente sorprendido, ya que estaban todos sus amigos allí, incluyendo la Hokage, Shizune y los Sensei:

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-Sonrió Sakura

-Sakura-Chan ¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Una fiesta sorpresa ¿Acaso no lo ves?-Suspiro Kiba

-Así es…-Asintió Gaara

-Oh Gaara, Kankuro, temari ustedes también estan aquí-

-Así es, Shikamaru nos fue a buscar-

-¿En serio? ¿No que tenías una misión súper secreta?-

-Esta era…una misión realmente problemática-

-¿Quién ha preparado todo esto?-

-Todos, aunque fue idea de Hinata-Sonrió Tenten

-¿Hinata? ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?- Volteó a verla

-Etto no quería arruinar la sorpresa-

-Ustedes dos…-Sonrió Shino al verlos tomados de la mano

-Hinata-Sama ¿Estas saliendo con él?-Preguntó Neji

-¡Que bien Naruto!-Sonrió Sakura

-¿Desde cuando?-Preguntó Kakashi interesado

-Pues…hace unas horas solamente-Se sonrojo Naruto

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Kiba

-Felicitaciones…-Dijo Temari mirando a ambos- Como veo haz recibido un gran regalo de cumpleaños Naruto-

-Así es, el mejor regalo que puedo tener es estar en compañía de todos mis amigos y de Hinata-

-Nos vas a hacer llorar-Dijo Lee llorando

-Naruto no olvides que siempre vamos a estar contigo-Dijo Shikamaru

-Los amigos están para eso- Dijo Shino

-Sí- Asintieron todos

-Bueno, no nos pongamos sentimentales ahora, pasémoslo bien- Sonrió Tenten

Todos asintieron y la fiesta comenzó, Naruto estaba realmente feliz con todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, de todos los cumpleaños que había tenido en su vida este era el mejor. No era por los regalos ni por la comida, era porque las personas mas importantes en su vida estaban allí.

The End

_Konichiwa!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien_

_Espero que les haya gustado ese One-Shot_

_El día hoy se me ocurrió hacerlo, ya que como es diez _

_de octubre, era el momento preciso para hacerlo._

"_O" Ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto_

_Esta historia la base un poco en lo que esta ocurriendo en el manga, claro que no quise ponerla ambientada con el último manga que ha salido, porque esta muy dramático xd _

_Así que quise hacerlo de esa forma, como si hubiesen pasado meses desde ese momento. _

_Comenten onegaii_

_Que estén muy bien_

_Sayonara _


End file.
